


幽兰拿铁

by Freesia_snowbud



Category: Dachu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freesia_snowbud/pseuds/Freesia_snowbud





	幽兰拿铁

“那么，中也，”森鸥外来回走了三两步，皮鞋踏着朱红的大理石地面哒哒作响，“知道错了没有？……中也，睡着了吗？中也君？”  
“没有。”中原中也语焉不详。  
森鸥外于是不走了，气氛在声音远去消匿的同时升温，像一锅快要烧开就差冲破锅盖、然后泼到每个人身上的滚烫开水。“你知道的，我不想惩罚你，可惜19世纪就定下来的规矩我没能更力改。即便不通过这样的方式，作为长辈，我也有必要给继承人在成年之前进行必要的家规研习和礼仪培训。”  
“森先生，太宰他才是少爷。”  
“我知道的，这不是找不着他人就只好找你了，反正这件事你们两位都有责任。放心，他早晚会来的。还没有人敢在金科玉律的桎梏下逍遥超过八个小时呢。”  
中原中也嘀咕着“怎么看都是太宰的罪孽更重”。嘴上说着什么“我今天满十五岁了，我是大人了”，做出的事情可一点都不像个成熟的男人、反而像是什么都不懂的七岁小男孩。  
什么都不懂！他要是真的明白哪怕一点点，就不会无辜地举着十五岁的盾牌、然后把自己按在花园里的草坪上动弹不得了！中原中也现在想起来还是会气到浑身发抖。

“呐，中也，好坏看一下我嘛。”  
“看你做什么，十五年哪天不是抬头不见低头见？你这张脸看得我都快反胃了。”  
“今天可是我生日诶，你就不觉得今天的我会比平时更加绚丽夺目、光彩照人吗？”  
“我觉得你的脸皮比平时更厚了，现在有你卧室的隔音墙那么厚了。我说你行了没啊？倒是快点起来啊，我的礼物还没给你呢。”  
中原中也现在只能看见没有一片云彩的天空，和一颗阻挡了洁白的光线、于是眼下便显得格外漆黑的脑袋，五官倒是没有隐没一分，半明半暗地聚敛着光芒与色彩。本来他们都应该出现在大厅内，太宰治去推杯换盏地应酬、而他可以趁机偷吃餐盘架上的cupcake，可是为什么他现在会躺在花园的草坪上、身上还压着一个祸人精太宰治啊？？  
太宰治一手抵住中原中也的眉尖，低下头和他交换了一个绵软的吻，然后就着这样的姿势眨了两下眼。长长的睫毛将中原中也本就敏感到极致的肌肤更叫喧嚣，浑身的汗毛几乎都竖起来了，心脏砰砰地越跳越快。  
“喂……第一次。今天你生日我不跟你计较，希望这是唯一一次。”  
说实话中原中也紧张得要咬到舌头了，说到“唯一一次”的时候尾音明显打颤个不住，他相信太宰治一定听出来了。这个家伙，情爱在他身体里装不下全部满溢泛滥，偏偏玩浪漫又比谁都在行。  
结果太宰治又飞快地在他嘴唇上啄了一下，不言而喻地再次恶作剧成功。完了之后黏黏糊糊地从中原中也身上下来不能，说的“我比中也小好几个月呢我是弟弟”能气死人，惹得中原中也推也不是搂也不是，只好局促地挣扎着双腿。  
“哈哈，别动了别动了，我都硬了。”  
“……”  
“……哈？”  
太宰治一边利索地解领带一边说是真的，但他其实现在根本无心顾忌大脑仍然茫然无知一片的中原中也，拉下自己的裤链后转而便去脱中原中也身上的小短裤，手法娴熟神色自然宛若身经百战，并且趁身下的人反应过来开始乱动之前又亲了对方一下。刚才的实践证明亲嘴可以有效使对方行动暂停十秒，对他来说足够了。  
“你…呜…你不、不要脸……呜呜呜……”  
话音未落就感到乳首被轻轻揉捏着，粉红平坦的两枚圆点在刺激之下很快便挺立起来，中原中也情不自禁发出一声羞耻的惊呼。太宰治身携凶器往前挺了两下，湿漉漉的铃口在中原中也的小穴边磨蹭打转，前所未有的陌生的触感使中原中也肉眼可见地抖了两抖，紧接着本能而迅速地咬紧了牙——陌生归陌生，说实话快感也一并涌来，如同电流滑过全身刺激得他立马要叫出声来。  
“嗯……你，你怎么这么会……会操别人啊……？！”  
太宰治眯眼一笑：“抬举了。”紧接着手指开始蠢蠢欲动初探花径。虽然很想，但是第一次就长驱直入，后半辈子直接被人拉入黑名单了不说，总归多少还是会流点血的。  
中原中也未经人事的小穴热热紧紧的，穴肉简直与太宰治的手指严丝合缝，像一张贪婪吸吮着的小口，惹得太宰治又高兴地眯起眼睛，“中也黏主人的方式很特别呢”、“太差劲了啊中原中也”占了好几句口头便宜。而本人不时发出点上气不接下气的喘声，简直是太宰治十五年都没听过的美妙动听，于是准备工作就给他吭哧了有好一会儿。  
“哈、哈……快，快一点……嗯……快点进来……”  
“欲求不满的小猫。中也一定喜欢我很久了吧？”  
太宰治说着将早已青筋鼓起的性器捅进中原中也扩张好的后穴，后者立马发出一声不知是疼还是满足的惊喘，眼前登时迷蒙一片，像是坠入了由云朵包围的巨大的柔软里，只得气若游丝道：“哈，呼呼……嗯……你在，嗯，说什么废话……唔……”  
太宰治在中原中也体内有规律地抽插着，后者穴内的软肉也十分配合地纠缠着对方的性器，温暖的肠壁简直就像专为太宰治而生长的，出来时还会带出一点被操弄得通红的穴肉，破有点勾引的情趣意味。中原中也说他会玩那就是真的会玩，时浅时深时不入，搞得人连喘息都断断续续的不成字句，中原中也被顶弄得痛感与快感齐飞，酥麻感如潮水般一阵阵压过脑门，有时叫声娇柔到连自己都不可置信。  
“说废话……呜呜……中也不喜欢我吗？”  
太宰治口里漫不经心地说着，似乎并不想得到答案，因为下一秒本人已经贴上了中原中也的唇。这一次吻得比前两次更加缠绵悠长，不时有令人心动的“啵啵”声传来。太宰治微微托起中原中也的腰，久经沙场一般对准了中原中也的后穴进进出出，整个花园流满了“咕唧咕唧”的水声，中原中也像只狼狈的小花猫，眼睛红通通的，正在不断往外冒着泪水。等到中原中也的性器终于发着抖射出一小段水柱，本人已经不知道和身上的魔鬼大战多少回合了。至于太宰治，他想反正中原中也现在处于半无意识状态，内射也没关系，所以在两人距离维持着负数的情况下、痛痛快快地在中原中也的体内中出，神清气爽。  
事后太宰治不仅帮人仔仔细细地清理了一遍，还替他穿好了短裤打好了领带。稍微缓过神来的中原中也裹着被子冲他骂骂咧咧，说着说着觉得自己又要气哭，凭什么他是被上的那一个。而太宰治则委委屈屈地瘪着嘴，说着“中也要让着弟弟”“中也比我矮”诸如此类的话，泫然欲泣。  
但中原中也也不是一点好处没捞到，至少那天的晚饭就是被太宰治一口一口喂下去的。太宰治说，为什么他一个养尊处优的小少爷要给异族小矮人喂饭，中原中也只轻飘飘说了句“别指望你还能有第二次看我屁股的机会”，太宰治就不吭气了。

又把太宰治的累累罪行在脑海里跟放电影一样过了一遍，中原中也可耻地红了脸，所以说真懂的话就不该在花园里做那种事啊！怎么看自己都像极了被强迫的那一方吧？？可是分明就应该是他自己心甘情愿做的事，为什么会变成现在这种情况啊？！  
中原中也气得投入，连森鸥外已经闲庭信步地离开了都不知道。后者绝对相信中原中也的诚恳，大概只需要在这里再跪上个十分钟就行了。  
前提是，中途并没有闲杂人等进入这个房间。  
“啊呀，这是谁啊？中也？好好的干嘛跪着呀，唉，看在你这么真挚给我下跪的份上，我还是不要提醒你生日礼物还没送的事了。”  
“少说废话，过来跪着。再过十分钟我就能起来了，你是少爷，体罚只会比我更重，你就在这里给我跪到死吧。”  
“那真是太遗憾了，我刚刚在兰堂那里结束了苦刑，就立马跑过来欣赏小矮人的糗样了。”  
中原中也抬起头，像只凶猛的小兽一样冲他龇牙咧嘴地做了个鬼脸。太宰治因此看到他嘴角有个小小的伤口，“让我看看。这里是怎么回事？怎么破了？我记得我没咬那么重啊。”  
中原中也白了个眼撇过头去，“不关你的事，你最多就是让我的嘴唇肿了整整一天而已，这伤是我自己蹭出来的。”  
“为什么要蹭？”  
“因为嘴巴又红又肿，还痒痒的。”  
“那还是我的错。”太宰治在中原中也的伤口上舔了一下。“时间差不多到了吧，该起来了小矮人。”  
“不用你说我也知道”，这么说着的中原中也，果然因为跪得太久腿麻了、而在起身的过程中情不自禁地软了下身子，下意识地就搭上了太宰治早已经为他准备好的摊开的双手。  
望着中原中也深粉红色的膝盖，太宰治垂眸暗忖。简直就像山茶花儿似的，他脑子里突然有一个这样不着边际的比喻。房间里有点闷，从中原中也温热的泛红的双颊、和他困倦地眯着的眼睛里溢出的半点生理盐水可以看得出来。即使双手被自己握着还是不老实，中原中也时不时就要伸出一点舌头去舔舐嘴角的伤。  
此情此景，太适合做爱了。  
太宰治于是又开始解领带。门外依旧有踢踏的脚步声，中原中也一看到眼前这个精虫上脑的家伙就气不打一出来。  
“再做一次。两次也行，最好有三次。”  
“混蛋。”中原中也无声地骂了句脏，随后却又说：“非要在这里吗？回卧室不行？”  
“可以啊，可是去谁的卧室好呢？”  
“你的，去你的卧室。那里隔音效果好，而且有我很喜欢的卡萨布兰卡的香气。”  
“中也……你直说喜欢我不就好了。”  
“烦死了，爱做不做不做拉倒。”

——End——


End file.
